Ruler (Fate/Apocrypha)
Statistics Name: Ruler, Standard-Bearer who Correctly Guides the Holy Grail War (聖杯戦争を正しく導く旗手, Seihai Sensō wo Tadashiku Michibiku Kishu), Jeanne d'Arc, Joan of Arc Origin: Fate/Apocrypha. Classification: Servant/Human Hybrid, Saint. Gender: Female. Age: 19 (At the time of her death), The girl she possesses is likely of the same age. Tier: | D-2 '| '''Higher '| '''Destructive Capacity: | City Level (Possesses strength that is comparable to Saber's, who parried attacks from Berserker), possibly Much Higher via La Pucelle''' (This is a Suicide Attack) an EX Rank Noble Phantasm upon activation). | '''Speed: | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic Reactions & Combat. Reaction speed augmented by precognition. | Durability: | City Level (Comparable to Saber, survived in combat against Karna for a short period of time), At least Island Level via Luminosité Eternelle (Tanked Spartacus' self-destruction that annihilated half of the Yggmillenium fortress as well as the surrounding countryside), Much Higher against Projectile Magic. | Intelligence: An accomplished commander who led many battles to victory against the superior British forces and an expert swordsman. However, she never learned to read or write and what she knows about the modern world is limited by the knowledge possessed by Laeticia. She is also terrible at mathematics. Stamina: '''Superhuman, Capable of fighting for long periods of time against other Servants but is limited due to the unusual nature of her summoning, forcing her to eat, sleep, drink, and breathe. '''Range: | Extended Melee Range. | Her Barrier can extend to Several Metres around her. | Weaknesses: Somewhat naive and trusting at times, her Magic Resistance only applies to herself and thus any allies will still be affected by wide-range attacks and it fails against illusion Noble Phantasms as well as the sacraments of the Church. Cannot enter spirit form like other Servants and must eat, sleep, drink, and breathe. Luminosite Eternelle is limited in its capacity to absorb damage since the damage accumulates within the flag, causing it to begin to tear as she uses it and she must stand her ground still to use it. The full activation of La Pucelle will end her life after its completion. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Virtually Invulnerable against Projectile Magic due to her Magic Resistance, Able to discern the true name and abilities of anyone she sees, Limited Precognition, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Stat Amplification via Command Seals, Barrier Generation via Luminosite Eternelle, Fire Manipulation with La Pucelle. Weapons & Equipment Luminosite Eternelle,' '''the holy battle flag that she kept by her side all her life. It is her main weapon, kept in place of a sword on the battlefield. The Sword of St-Catherine, which Ruler has never swung once in her lifetime. Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Noble Phantasm' Luminosite Eternelle: God is Here With Me (リュミノジテ・エテルネッル: 我が神はここにありて, Ryuminojite Eterunerru: Waga Kami wa Koko ni Arite): The battle standard of Joan of Arc, the holy battle flag that she kept by her side all her life. It is her main weapon, kept in place of a sword on the battlefield, still potent enough to easily destroy Dragon Tooth Warriors, block strikes from enemy Servants, and pierce through obstacles with its tip. It had inspired and uplifted her soldiers who had believed a saint walked amongst them, said to have continually protected her as she ran ahead in battle as the vanguard. By planting it into the ground, tightly grasping it, and activating it as a Noble Phantasm, it converts her EX-rank Magic Resistance into protection against all harm both physical and spiritual. It brings about a light that completely isolates anyone within it and cuts them off from their surroundings, much like the divided water from the myth of Moses splitting the Red Sea. It is potent enough to isolate Ruler, Sieg, and Rider of Black from even the powerful final strike of Berserker of Red's Noble Phantasm, Crying Warmonger, that devastates the land and destroys half of Yggdmillennia's fortress without any harm coming to them. The downside to the ability is that the damage accumulates within the flag, causing it to begin to tear as she uses it. La Pucelle: The Crimson Holy Virgin (ラ・ピュセル: 紅蓮の聖女, Ra Pyuseru: Guren no Seijo): The suicide-type Noble Phantasm used by Joan of Arc. It is a crystallized Conceptual Weapon that acts as an offensive interpretation of her burning at the stake, a sub-type of Reality Marble that has the imagined landscape crystallized as a sword. It uses the Sword of St-Catherine, which Ruler never swung once in her lifetime, as its catalyst, and manifests the flames which once burned her to death. By using this Noble Phantasm, Ruler loses her own life. But in exchange for her life, she can annihilate anything in existence. Its designated rank of C refers only to its pre-activated state while the sword is still sheathed. The EX rank after activating is because its pure destructive power cannot be calculated. These flames only destroy that which she thinks must be destroyed. In other words, this Noble Phantasm cannot be used against simply a strong enemy or out of emotions like hate. These flames exist in order to save something, and in the novels, she decided to use this Noble Phantasm out of her sense of duty to save the future of humanity. Class Skills True Name Discernment (真名看破, Mana Kanpa): Status information such as one's identity, Skills and Parameters are automatically revealed when directly encountering a Servant. If summoned as a Ruler, during a direct encounter, a Servant's true name and entire status information will be automatically revealed. In regards to Servants with concealment abilities, a luck check is required. Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku): In addition to the Magic Resistance of the Saber Class, she demonstrates high anti-magic from her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the Magecraft, only Joan will be saved against a wide-range magic attack. It cannot cope with the sacraments of the Church. God's Resolution (神明議決, Shinmei Giketsu): Class Skill of the Ruler class, it is the privilege of the Ruler presiding over the Holy Grail War. Each Ruler is normally granted two Command Spells for each Servant that participates in the Holy Grail War. Cannot re-purpose the Command Spells of others. Personal Skills 'Revelation' (啓示, Keiji): A Skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles; however, "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis to it (or so thinks Ruler), it cannot be explained to others clearly. Charisma (カリスマ, Karisuma): The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Joan's figure participating in the assaults hoisting a flag raised the morale of the soldiers to the limit and united the troops. Thanks to her charisma, it is possible to make others believe in the contents of the "revelations" without basis. 'Saint' (聖人, Seijin): Indicates being acknowledged as a saint. When summoned as a Servant, the ability of saint is selected one among "raising the effectiveness of sacraments", "automatic HP recovery", "1 Rank-Up to Charisma" and "production of a holy shroud is possible". Category:Character Profiles Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Tier D